


Did It All For You

by Aeiouna



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Natalie did was for Todd, until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It All For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrarg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrarg/gifts).



Todd moves away when Natalie is eleven. She watches as his parents' truck drives away, their life in the back of it. She is devastated, but he promises they’ll write all the time, have phone calls weekly, and they’ll definitely see each other again. Definitely. She made sure he would keep to his word, because so help him if he didn’t. And for a while, in the beginning, it was just like that. He wrote her, she wrote him back, they had phone conversations every Saturday, and the distance between them didn't seem to be an issue at all. They were just the same as they always had been, just with Natalie in Montreal and Todd in Toronto. But they were going to be okay, that was what Todd promised. It'd be the same as it always was.

High school rolls around, and Todd's letters start coming less and less. Natalie had to make most of the phone calls as well. And when they did talk, all Todd could talk about was his new girlfriend, Ramona. It was Ramona this, and Ramona that, and while Natalie was supportive and just wanted Todd to be happy on the outside, on the inside she was dying inside, jealous of this Ramona and how she had Todd wrapped around her finger, instead of Natalie being wrapped around his finger. Natalie had always wanted to have Todd, but didn't get her chance because he moved to Toronto. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, but she was. The truth was, she was.

Which is why she was secretly over the moon when Todd finally told her he had broken up with Ramona.

Todd and Natalie's correspondence became less and less frequent after that. Everyone went off to college, and it seemed like they all had their lives to lead. Besides, Natalie now had Scott. And Natalie was going to enjoy Scott, and forget about Todd. Todd Who? Scott was nice, and funny, and he played instruments. So they started a band, Scott, Natalie, and Scott's friend Stephen. And for a while, it worked. Until Natalie started thinking of Todd again and remembering what he'd liked about Ramona (she was a "bad girl," she didn't care what other people thought of her, she was an outcast, she was wild and crazy and all around different), and tried to replicate that. She was a woman on a mission, and nothing was going to stop her. 

Thus, Natalie became Envy, the anime and manga was sold (or burned, whichever), and she took control of the band, trying to run things her way until both Scott and Stephen were pushed out of the band, and Scott was pushed out of her life. But Envy didn't care. She had no reason to care. Everything was about getting Todd back.

Once her "transformation" was complete, she set out for Toronto in order to find Todd and win him back. And find him she did, outside of a vegan restaurant in the middle of the city looking down and out. She walked up to him, and it was like Todd was looking at her for the first time. She was different, definitely, but it was a good different. A beautiful different. And she even played it cool by breaking the ice with, "So, you know, I used to be in a band."

If The Clash at Demonhead was on fire, then Todd and Envy's relationship was molten lava. If there was anything that could come between those two, nobody knew what it was. Or so it seemed. Todd was oddly close to their drummer, Lynette, but Envy brushed it aside as simple band camaraderie. Todd loved Envy, and they finally had what they should have had over ten years ago, and nothing was going to change that, right?

Nothing until Scott came back into Envy's life, and the reason for that was one of the craziest turns of events there ever was. He was dating Ramona. The same Ramona Todd pined over in high school. The same Ramona that ended up taking Todd away from Envy. And she was having nothing of it. She was going to end it right there.

But this was Scott and Todd's fight, so the girls would have their cat fight another day. (Or, rather, the cat fight Envy wanted. Ramona was pretty nonchalant about the whole thing.) Except that in a crazy turn of events, Envy finds out that she should have been right to be wary of Todd and Lynette's "friendship," and she kicked him to the curb, leaving Scott to do as he pleased with him. Over ten years of her life down the drain. All the changes she had made to make sure that she had Todd to herself were completely wasted. She had to make some changes again, but this time they were for her. She left Toronto to find herself, to become a better person.

While on her journey of self-discovery, she meets Gideon and he wants to make her a solo star. He funds her first solo album, and he can't stop talking about how beautiful she is. She strikes up a relationship with him, mostly as a rebound from Todd. She feels on top of the world once again.

That is, of course, until she discovers that Gideon is not only as much of an asshole as Todd was, if not more, he also is another of Ramona's exes (how the hell does she manage to pick up Ramona's sloppy seconds not once, but twice?) and Scott has come to kill him, like he had done with Todd weeks ago. And she had her money on Scott this time.

After Gideon was defeated, she starts going by Natalie again, and she wants to reconcile things with Scott (but she isn't going to date him again. Ramona can have him.) She didn't really mourn the loss of Todd (Scott ended up killing him, he kinda had to), because he turned out to be such an asshole. It was probably just as well that she found out when she did, before it got much worse. Everything she’d done in the past was for Todd, but now she was doing things for Natalie.


End file.
